


The New Storybrooke

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wicked Outlaw - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, Wicked Outlaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Zelena... Emma and Regina... Hook's in hell... Seems like everything is how it should be. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boner Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new series, Storybrooke High! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7165925/chapters/16266512

The door burst open and Regina took a step backward, pulling Emma inside the warm abode with her as they locked lips. She continued to walk backward, now following the lead of her wife, until the small "catch all" table they had in the foyer found it's way into her lower back. Emma pulled away long enough to clear everything off, with one sweep of her arm. The mayor smiled in delight as Emma reached down, under her skirt and gently lifted her onto the table, making it so that her skirt was not stuck under her bum.

Without any sort of hesitation, the blonde began removing her own jacket, revealing a grey t-shirt she threw on only a few hours ago. After pulling her closer, Regina noticed she hadn't bothered to put on a bar, either. Before she could say anything, Emma removed the black coat her lover had on over her white blouse. She kissed the woman's neck as she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the ground. Regina moaned as she left Emma's tongue gently brush against her neck with each kiss. Her eyes flew open as she felt two fingers make their way between her legs and-

"Well what do we have here?" A high pitched, voice asked from the doorway. The two stopped and Emma turned to see Zelena standing in the doorway. "Oh please, don't stop on the count of my being here." She told them with a pestering giggle and a smile to match.

"What in the hell do you want." Regina demanded as she quickly threw her jacket back on and pulled down her skirt.

"Oh, I was just stopping by to let you know that your door was open and the neighbors across the street can see you."

Emma looked at her, "You live across the street."

"Exactly," She said in a snobbish whisper.

The savior rolled her eyes, "Do you make it a habit of missing the point?"

The witch put a hand over the middle of her chest and cocked her head back, "I get your pardon?"

Regina, annoyed, purposefully slowed her response, "Are… You… Slow…?"

"I don't see the point you would be making?"

Emma looked down as the two lovers smirked, "I thought so." She walked over, blocking Regina from her sister, "You think it bothers us that you and Robin can see us fucking? It doesn't. He actually enjoys it, if you're not around. Last week I had her bent over the dresser and he stood in your living room watching. He was over at our neighbor's house the day before yesterday and watched me give her orgasm after orgasm while we caught up on the news. If that's not enough for you, then how about the time I nailed her against the side of the house with a-"

Zelena moved in until they were practically nose to nose, "You're lying. He loves me."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Wanna bet? Go home and ask him."

Without a word, she closed the door and walked back to where she had been standing before they were interrupted and took off her shoes. Regina, who'd been caught somewhere in the exchange she'd just seen stated, "Wait, we've never had sex outside before. And last week Robin wasn't even home to see what we were doing."

"I know," Emma smiled with pride as she removed her shoes and walked to the kitchen.

Regina followed, "So then why did you tell her that?"

Pulling out two wine glasses and an already opened bottle from the fridge, she replied with furrowed brows, "She killed my boner."


	2. Just Take The Bottle

Emma's feet landed on the final step as she yawned. Before she could even close her mouth and open her eyes she heard Henry say, "Here you go, I'm late for school," as he placed something soft and warm in her arms. She quickly opened her eyes and looked down to find a baby in her arms. The girl gave her a smile, drool flowing from her mouth to her chin. The blonde turned to say something, but her son was already out the front door and probably half way down the driveway.

Entering the living room, Emma found her wife sitting on the couch, drinking her coffee as she watched Good Morning Storybrooke. "What's the news?" She asked as she stood against the back of the couch.

Regina looked up at her, "Apparently that arrest you made last week is a pretty big deal."

Emma bent down and kissed her wife, "Not as big a deal as last night."

Laughing against her partner's lips, the mayor replied, "Careful, Robin's here."

"Good, he can watch," She replied as she wrapped her lips around Regina's.

The brunette reached her arm up around the back of her wife's neck as their kiss deepened, leading Emma to carefully navigate her way around the couch and sit down in the closest spot available. As Regina's hand found her way to the savior's waistline, Emma leaned on further to close the space, when she suddenly felt the back of Abigail's head press against her chest. Regina opened her eyes, "It's okay, just keep going."

Emma frowned, "I'm not okay with this anymore." She handed the baby off and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You know, if we ever have kids, we'll have to get used to having sex with them in the house."

"It's one thing for us to be out of sight, but with the kid in my lap? C'mon Regina."

The woman smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to do anything more than make out. It's been a week, Ms. Swan."

"We did a marathon last night. We'd go back to our regular routine, but you keep volunteering our house as a daycare center. Not to mention your mom was staying with us." She replied, pouring bourbon into a glass.

"She left after the first night."

"Because your sister threw a fit. I don't know why she'd leave this place to go over there." She took a sip, "He's got a thing for the Mill's women."

"So do you, as I recall."

Emma scoffed, "One does not mean all of you. Besides, your mom isn't that much of a milf." She swallowed another sip, "I'm never using that word in a sentence where your mother as the noun ever again."

Regina shifted the hip she was using to hold Abigail on, "Yeah, how does that bourbon taste?"

Another hard swallow and Swan replied, "A lot better now that I have a reason to drink it."

"Don't worry," began the mayor as she patted the pretty blonde's cheek, "I won't tell her how you view her." With a wink she walked away.

"Hey, that's not funny."

"What's not?" Cora's voice echoed from the hall.

Emma rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling, pointing up as Cora entered the room, "Cobwebs. They're... They're not funny. So Regina, didn't you need someone to pick up Henry?"

"He's old enough to sword fight with castle guards, I think he can get home safely," Regina said, scowling at her as she left the kitchen.

The back door opened and Robin chimed, "Hello, Cora."

"What fresh hell is this?" Emma said aloud as she turned and gave him a dissatisfied look.

"Regina asked me to come do some work on the fence."

"I need another drink."

Cora added, "Zelena said she'll be right over to get the baby, she's just finishing the dishes."

"Or a dozen." She grabbed the bottle off the counter and made her way to the stairs.

"Dear," Cora called after, "You forgot your glass."

Emma slowly turned and face them, with a boring sad face and replied, "Leave it, I have no use for that anymore."


	3. Lasaga

"Hey, mom, is dinner almost ready?" Henry asked as he took a seat on a barstool.

Regina looked up from the bowl of salad she was preparing. Arching an eyebrow as she threw in some croutons she asked, "Give it another 20 minutes. Why?"

"Just wondering." He got up to leave, but stopped mid stride and asked, "Is it okay if Robin and Zelena come over for dinner? Roland wants to play video games and I think it'd be fun."

She sighed, "Sure."

"Good, because I already invited them."

Henry took off towards the front door, passing Emma along the way. The blonde continued making her way to the kitchen. "Where's Henry going?"

"To get our guests."

She rolled her eyes, "It's Robin and Zelena, isn't it?"

Regina wrapped her arms around her wife and said, "Now, now, be civil with them while they're here. I don't want to have to use magic again to subdue anyone."

Emma picked Regina up and laid her on the table, "That means we have some time to be uncivilized freaks, right?"

A laugh escaped as Emma removed the mayor's panties, "Ms. Swan, I don't think-" A tingling sensation rushed through her body as Emma lowered her head between her lover's legs, "Oh, okay."

She reached down and interlocked her fingers with the saviors, gasping, screeching, and giggling at what was happening to her body. Every once in awhile, Emma would stop and look at her, then lean in for a kiss, leaving her begging to finish before their son came back. Deciding to finish her off early, Emma inserted two fingers as well, making Regina's back arch. The brunette reached up and grabbed the edge of the table with her free hand as she began to move her hips against Emma's face.

"It smells so good in- OH MY GOD!"

The pair looked up to see Zelena standing in the archway of their kitchen. Emma smiled as they both wiped their mouths, "You're here early."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? Lock the damn door if you're going to do that!"

"We would, but apparently you like to use magic to get in. That door had a handle that locks itself anytime someone leaves. It's unlocked inside, but if you go outside, you can't get back in without a key."

"I knocked and neither of you answered."

"And now you know why. You know, I'm starting to think you and your husband enjoy seeing us like this."

Zelena contorted her face in disgust as she put a plate down on the other end of the table, "I came over to see if you needed help. I thought you would want to munch on a cookie while we made dinner."

Emma looked at Regina, who shot her a warning glare, "Don't you do it."

"I was already doing that," Swan answered as she pointed towards Regina's skirt, which she'd pulled back over her knees.

"You're so ghastly, Emma, honestly." The witch looked at her sister, "And why are you still laid out on the table?"

"Because the is where I left my dignity. If I move, it's gone."

"What do you think is happening to your pride right now, babe?" Emma questioned.

Regina flung her hand forward in an off put motion, "Pfft, I have plenty of that left."

The oven timer went off and Emma quickly sprung into action to get the lasagna out of the oven. Zelena walked over to help her sister up, "Henry and Robin are going to be here any minute."

Regina looked down at the hand Zelena had grabbed, "I don't think you want to touch that one until I've washed it."

The older of the two sisters let out a scream as she pulled her hand away. Emma looked at her in shock and happiness, "You just practically touched your own sisters-" A splat cut her off and she looked down to see the dish she's taken out of the oven was now covering the floor around her feet, the actual glass casserole dish still intact. "Oh no! The lasagna."


	4. The Sex Game

"Yeah, just like that," Regina shouted. "Harder!"

Emma leaned into her wife more, to get a better angle and hit her G-spot. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears, the blonde woman stopped just long enough to kiss her queen. As she broke away from their lip lock to reinsert the strap on, Regina grabbed her and pulled her back in, shoving her tongue into Emma's mouth with so much force and in such a fast manor that she almost choked. A little tonsil hockey never hurt anyone, but when things started to heat up and Regina got horny, something as simple as a peck on the lips could land you in the emergency room. They'd actually ended up there a couple of times, the last was to remove a new toy from a certain orifice. The doctor never looked so happy, but that may have been because it was the first time he'd seen Regina's vagina... It was the same reaction Emma had the first time she saw it.

"Ready to go again?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "Yeah."

Beginning again, Emma thrust her hips. Somewhere between her movements and Regina's sitting still, the strap on slipped out and poked Regina in the one place that had been restricted access for several weeks. She screeched, looked at her partner and said, "Emma, we agreed not do to that for a while."

Emma reached down and readjusted the piece she was packing and set it against the outside of Regina's genitalia. "Sorry, it slipped out."

"You probably put on too much lube," Regina criticized as she reached down and put the put back into the appropriate entrance. "How about we use it all up."

In a single swift motion, they were back to where they'd left off. In the time they'd stalled, Emma had relaxed into a position that she was penetrating deeper, while rubbing against her wife's clit. Regina's moaning and panting caused a smile to form on Emma's face as she followed the given instructions to "drill". Arms and legs wrapped around her in ecstasy as Regina's back arched and her legs shook. Once the moment had passed the two woman entered into another make out session, preparing for their second round of the evening. Any time Henry was away, they took advantage and added as much spice and spontaneity as they could. Regina was the one who adored it, Emma was just happy to oblige.

Deciding she needed a breather, Emma put on a rob and walked out to the balcony. From there she could see right into the Hood's living room, kitchen, and some of the master bedroom, which is where her eyes fell. Robin and Zelena were going at it like rabid wolves that hadn't been fed in weeks, probably because it had been weeks since they'd had some real alone time. Sure, oral got the job done, but when you're constantly being interrupted it kills the mood and just leaves you feeling even more horny and disappointed. She watched as Robin began to thrust into her so hard that the bed frame the other Mill's sister was holding onto looked like it would snap. The second Zelena turned her head and opened her eyes, Emma gave her a look of daring determination. Those two were always interrupting their sex life, so why not return the favor?

"Hey, Regina," She whispered.

Regina stepped out to stand by her partner's side, "Yeah?" With no words and a quick movement of her body, Emma had Regina pinned into the corner and two finger's inside of her. A loud gasp escaped, which she quickly covered with her hand. "Emma, what are you-"

A moan cut her off and followed the previous expression of pleasure into the air. The sound of Zelena encouraging her husband only helped Emma's performance. Under her breath, Regina begged for her to keep going, that she was almost there. Of course, a quick, "Oh my God!" Encroached on their listening territory.

"How good're you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Don't stop."

"Yeah? Are you doing okay down there?" After a simple nod, Emma inserted another finger and began teasing the small bundle of nerves that had become slightly swollen from the excitement. "How about now?"

"Yes!" Regina yelled as she leaned back against the railing.

"Do it just like that!" They heard Zelena cry.

Frustrated, Emma grabbed her wife's hand and lead her back inside. "No, don't stop, let's go back out," The woman pleaded. She changed her mind when she saw Emma exchange the strap-on they'd been using for one of larger prominence. "Well I'm not one to argue," She stated.

The blonde gave her lover an unbelieving look, 'Uh-huh. Sure." Taking her hand, she lead her down the stairs and out the front door, listening to Zelena's pleasure infused cries. This was war and Emma was determined to win. Crossing the street, she lead the town's mayor towards her ex husband's vehicle that had been parked in the driveway, rather than the garage. "How much do you trust me?" She asked.

"Well, so far I've allowed you to drag me outside in my lingerie in the middle of the night, while holding a strap on that is... Let's just be honest here, I'm not sure men come with that size package."

"Okay, but do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Trust me."

"Well would we be out here if I didn't?"

Emma smiled as she slipped into her piece and began kissing Regina. Get her fired up, Emma slowly slid in the object that was strapped to her hips. As if on cue, her lover hopped up, wrapping both legs around her as she bit her lip. Making sure not to disturb the action going on in the room just inside the house they were in front of, Emma gently laid her wife out on the hood of the car and began to fuck her. In order to keep from blowing their cover, Regina covered her mouth and did her best to bite her tongue. However, the more Zelena called out, the more frustrated Emma got and uncomfortable Regina became. Instead of continuing to disturb her, Emma picked her up and laid her down on the grass in their front yard, while she kindly removed Regina's hand from her mouth.

"But I won't be able to- OH! SHIT!" She cried as Emma picked up the pace and strength in her thrusting.

Suddenly they could hear Zelena swearing like a sailor, so much so that they thought he was either doing a fantastic job satisfying her, or his performance had suddenly become so shoddy that she was angry with him. Once they picked up on the witch screaming their names, they both turned to see what was going on. "What kind of kinky shit-" Emma was looking up at Zelena, who'd made her way to the window and was screaming at them. "That's our cue. See you two tomorrow. Maybe we could do this again some time?"

"Swan, come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

As the two women ran back inside their home, they could hear Robin, who'd been concealing his hard on under a pillow while he sat on the bed, telling his wife to calm down and try to start again. "You know, we could fit you on the window sill and I can have a late night snack."

Regina shot her a look of approval, "Lead the way Ms. Swan."


	5. Being A Real Parent

Emma tossed her coat over the railing of the stairs and walked into the living room. Regina was sitting on the couch, watching a documentary of some sort. The sound of yelling coming from upstairs told her that Henry was either studying, or losing another Call Of Duty match. "Is he playing video games again?" She asked as she plopped onto the couch.

"Yep," Regina replied, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"What's this?" Suddenly the view switched to a birthing scene. "Really?" She asked, turning her head away.

Regina looked at her and chuckled, "Emma, you've done this before."

"Doesn't mean looking at it doesn't scar me."

"But you look shocked."

"Yeah, because it's shocking," She answered, hand up guarding her vision.

Looking from the TV, back to her wife with a look of confusion, she stated, "So were you just not there for that whole birth process?"

"I was there, I just wasn't the one watching my cute little vagina being ripped open." The look on Regina's face told her that she was just as shocked. But then why wasn't she looking away? They'd discussed adopting another child before, but Emma didn't realise that she was that serious about it. "Why are you watching this?" She asked, trying to focus on her wife, instead of what was in front of her.

Regina muted the screaming coming from the TV and answered, "I'm just curious. It's an experience that I've never had before and I hear you and your mom talking about it and I just wish it would happen for me."

Emma sighed, "Believe me, you're better off. It's worth it in the end, but your body is never the same after. Things get stretched out and moved around and it's like my broken mug."

"Which one?"

"The only one that I can drink out of. The blue one and the one you got me for Christmas leak now. Anyway, it's all back together now, but the handle still falls off after a few weeks and when you look at it you can see the cracks from where it broke. The one side of it is chipped, so if you aren't careful you'll hurt yourself when you drink from it."

"What are you talking about? You're just fine Emma. That broken mug is a complete disaster!"

Emma stared at her wife, "Honey, have you been paying attention to my life at all?"

The mayor chuckled again, "Okay, your life has been less than easy, but you are so perfect." She caressed Emma's arm as she listened to her talk.

"No it hasn't, but not having that experience is nothing to be upset about. You still got raise our son. You don't have to have a baby to be a mother. Just taking on the responsibility that someone else couldn't turns you into a parent." There was a long pause then, "I admire you for what you did. I couldn't raise him, I was still growing up, but you… You had more courage to do something I could have never been ready for. You're a good person Regina, but an even better mother and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Thank you," She replied, fighting the urge to cry, "I needed to hear that."

Emma leaned in close, "I'm sure you would make a beautiful pregnant lady. However," She kissed her on the forehead as she stood up, "I will still love you, even if we don't have any more kids. I need a drink, want me to bring you a glass of wine?"

Grabbing onto her wife's arm, Regina pulled her back in and kissed her as deeply as she could. Emma responded by returning to her seat and leaning over the woman, guiding her way between Regina's legs. Suddenly the brunette pulled back, "You know, I'm not in the mood for that today, I just wanted to say I love you."

A smile spread across Emma's face, "That's okay, I'm here when you need me. I love you too."


	6. That Was One Hell Of A Kiss

"No way!" Emma shouted as she stomped into the house. "No way in hell am I okay with that!"

Regina shot her a nasty look, "Okay, Emma, calm down. I just thought I'd ask."

"Ask what?" Henry questioned them as he entered from the stairs.

"Nothing," Regina quickly responded.

Ignoring her wife, Emma explained, "Your mom wants to use Robin's man juice to make a mini me."

Henry cringed, "Please don't say man juice."

For a brief second, Emma's anger disappeared as she repeated, "Why? Do you have a problem with Robin's man juice too?"

"Oh, God." He said to himself as he turned to leave.

"I'm kidding." Emma called after him, to make sure he wasn't upset.

Regina hung up her coat as she asked, "Why do you do that to him?"

"Do what?" The other woman asked, her anger returning.

"Tease him."

"We mess with each other, that's what I do. Remember, I'm the cool mom."

"No, you're the mom who the entire town is afraid of because they think you're a psycho."

Emma followed Regina as she made her way into the kitchen for a glass of wine. Arms crossed she shot back, "Well at least I'm not the alcoholic who tried to keep the entire town under a curse for the sake of my own happiness."

Leaving her glass on the counter, Regina said, "Fuck you, Emma."

As she stormed off, Henry came back down and sat on the barstool closest to his mother, "You know, that was sort of mean."

Emma looked guilty, "I know, kid."

"I think I know why she asked."

"Why?"

"Because she found a way to counteract the infertility potion."

Emma looked at him sideways before her eyes widened with the realization. She shot up the stairs and to the bedroom. No Regina. Throwing the bathroom door open she opened her mouth to call out her name, but then realized she'd never seen her even go up the stairs. Running back down to ground level, she checked the living room. Nothing. Guest bathroom. Nothing. Basement was empty too. She grabbed her coat and ran out the front door, only to find Regina standing at the end of the driveway.

Skipping the steps and leaping as far as she could, Storybrooke savior ran to her wife, dipped her, and kissed her. Magic escaped around them as soon as their lips touched. "Emma."

"True loves kiss, right?" She asked, out of breath from all the running.

"Well, yeah but-"

Emma pulled her back up, "Why didn't it work before?"

"Emma, slow down. It worked a while ago."

"Then what was all that?"

"Us finally getting our wish."

"What?" Emma shook her head, trying to wrap her brain around what was happening.

Regina explained, "You needed to want this just as bad as I do in order for it to work."

"Want what?"

"Another child, Emma." She said, smiling.

Emma laughed, thinking Regina was kidding, but all she did was look at the ground as if someone had just killed her dog. That's when she realized the previously evil queen was not, in any way, joking. "Oh my God. Are you serious?" Regina's silence spoke for her. "I-I'm sorry. I thought that there would be more involved. And by that I mean, a man with a penis and healthy sperm. Did that kiss really-"

"Yes."

Emma was dumbfounded, "So, that's it?"

"What's it?"

"Just a kiss? No bippity boppity boo?"

Regina was taken back, "This isn't make believe." She smiled at her wife.

The smile was returned, along with a question, "I know, but how does a kiss do all that."

"It wasn't just the kiss. It was the love behind it. True love can conquer anything, you know."

"Yeah-"

Henry shouted from the front door, "That was one hell of a kiss!"

"Henry," Emma shouted back, "Don't say hell."


	7. Responsible Parenting

It was a quiet morning for the most part. The Swan-Mills had been up long before the sun working on homework and, for the parents, spend some much needed quality time in bed. Regina's pregnancy had been throw into full force, over the last few weeks, but Emma had been too tired to contribute much more than oral sex. To make up for it, she decided to take an extra day off before Christmas break started, so the two of them could get started before Henry got up and go a few extra rounds after he left for school. They'd moved to the sofa in the family room for one last hurrah when the house phone rang.

Emma picked up the handheld device, "Hello?"

"Hi mom," Came the sound of Henry's voice, partly muffled by screams and loud banging sounds.

"Henry? Is that you?" Regina's ears perked up when she asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Don't be mad, okay?"

"Why would we be mad?" She gave Regina a concerned look as the woman approached their telephone conversation.

"Well…"

"Henry?"

"I may have started a riot at school."

Emma calmly and quietly handed her wife the phone, trudging out to the living room. She flipped on the TV and began watching, ignoring that fact that her son just told her he had caused what sounded like a gang war. She thought to herself, not my circus.

"WHAT?!" Regina yelled through the phone.

Emma cringed at the sound of her wife's shriek. "Jesus, Regina!"

"Henry? What? Henry?... Henry? HENRY!" The sound of their wireless landline being thrown down on the counter caused Emma to slouch down, far enough to avoid Regina's rath. Her attempt to hide was all in vain. Almost as soon as the phone's untimely demise was heard, so was the mayor's voice at the living room archway. "You need to get down there and control the situation."

"It's my day off."

"You're the sheriff!"

The blonde turned to her and replied, "Not today. Today's my dad's turn. Besides, I'm watching TV."

Regina put a hand on her right hip, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"No you're not," She countered. "I'm the only one in this house who willingly watches the Food Network."

Emma looked at her with a look of offence as her wife sat next to her, "Hey, it's never too late to pick up a new hobby."

"For you, it is." Regina replied as she turned off the tv. "Now go check on Henry, I'll call the station and let your father know he needs to get down to the school." As she left the room, she turned and said, "He get's this from you, you know."

Emma stood up and stretched, "What? His dashing good looks?"

"No, this, what's going on right now."

"Some kid probably tried shoving another kid into a locker and he tried defending them."

"That would cause world war three?"

Emma stammered for a few seconds, "Yes, it would. Kids these days get angry over the smallest things."

Regina pointed to the front door, "Our son!"

Grabbing her keys, Emma threw on her jacket and walked out the door to her Bug. The sight of a for sale sign in the front window irritated her. She slammed the door and crumbled the nuisance, throwing it in the back seat, along with the other six she'd "taken care of" since Regina had become pregnant. One for each week, she thought to herself. Backing out of the driveway she suddenly realised, Regina is almost two months pregnant… 37 weeks before a baby can be considered "healthy" or "to term". If she's lucky enough to see the full 40 weeks, then we have 31 left, give or take a few days, to get ready… She turned the corner to Henry's school. Does she want to have the baby here in Storybrooke. If Whale is the one who would end up delivering the baby, then I don't think so. Maybe we'll end up going to The Enchanted Forest. We were all born there. Well, except Henry. She pulled into a parking space, got out of the car, and close the driver door. We should probably just take our chances and have the baby here. I can get my midwife certification… But then I have to turn everyone else who gets pregnant down. Goddamn it, Whale, you give everyone in town the creeps.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted her with a hug as she approached the school, "What are you doing here?"

"Henry called. Where is he?"

"With your father," She replied as she pointed to the squad car parked in front of the school.

"What happened?"

"It's been building the last few months. Tripp, the new kid, moved here from the city and didn't like how peaceful it was, so he started turning everyone against each other. Henry found out and tried to make an announcement at school. A fight broke out and it was every man for himself after that." Mary Margaret sighed, "Don't be too hard on him. His intentions were pure."

"It's not me he has to worry about. He's got one pissed off pregnant lady at-"

Her mother stopped her, "Pregnant? Who-" She gasped, "Oh my God, is Regina pregnant!"

Emma's eyes widened as she tried to shoosh her, "No, no, no-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The school teacher replied as she covered her mouth, smiling under her hand.

The crowd began to murmur and Emma yelled, "Yes, Regina and I are having a baby! We made it together! Two women! It's a town full of magic and anything can happen! Get over it!" She looked at her mom and continued in a regular tone, "Stranger things have happened people, c'mon."

Mary Margaret threw her arms around her daughter, "Congratulations, Emma!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"How long have you know? How did this happen?"

"About 7 or 8 weeks. We kissed. Turns out true love's kiss is a lot more powerful than I thought."

There was a long pause as they watched David talking with Henry off in the distance. "You learn something new," The older of the two finally spoke up. There was another pause before she asked, "What do you think of your father and I having another baby?"

Emma rolled back on her heels as she thought, "Wow… Um… I'm not sure. I mean, good for you guys. I think you're great parents… I don't think it should matter what I have to say. If you want another baby go for it."

"Well, we weren't sure if you would feel weird about having two siblings that are so much younger than you." She let out another sigh, "So are you nervous?"

"About?"

"Being a mom to a newborn."

Immediate panic set in, which she quickly worked to contain. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT EQUIPPED TO BE A MOM! THE LAST KID THE DOCTORS GAVE TO ME ENDED UP WITH REGINA!... She didn't do too bad with him, though. I guess she'd be the one staying home with it most of the day. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl, or if we're… Nope. Not going there. It's one baby, happy and healthy. It's a girl. We already have a son and I think a daughter would keep Regina occupied. I could finally have some time to myself.

Emma gave her a smile, "You know, I think I'm okay with it. A little worried, because the only plan we have right now consist of prenatal check ups. Speaking of," She turned on her heals just enough so the front of her body was facing more towards her, "Are there any other doctors in town that are qualified for that job. Nothing personal, but he's creepy. I want to do things right this time and be a responsible parent, which means following my instinct and my instincts are telling me that Regina should go see someone else."

Mary Margaret put her hand on her daughter's back, "Oh honey, you've been a responsible parent from day one. You saw that he needed someone who was…" The woman stumbled with her words for a second, "More qualified." Emma smirked, showing some amusement, "We always do what we need to protect our children and give them their best chance." The two of them shared a warm mother-daughter stare, embracing each other. Mary Margaret's smile quickly faded as she gave her daughter two quick pats on the back, "But no, he's the only doctor that I know of in Storybrooke who could handle having your wife as a patient."


	8. Snow Day

Emma crawled out from under the blankets, wiping her mouth as she leaned back against the headboard. Regina, who'd woken her up an hour and a half ago, laid next to her with a satisfied smile on her face. Rolling out of bed, she began walking to the bathroom. Normally she'd stay and cuddle with her, talking about random things and whatnot, but someone needed to make Henry breakfast before he left for school.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I need to brush my teeth and wash my face."

Regina groaned, "No, come back to bed. I was having fun."

Emma turned and walked back to kiss her wife, "Sorry, babe."

The women accepted the kiss, but reached down and grabbed hold of her hand, "Come on, just five more minutes and then you can go do whatever you were going to do."

"Gina, I need to go make breakfast for our son. I don't want to kiss him with vagina mouth, especially his mom's."

"As opposed to what? A stranger's?"

"Well yeah. If you were a total stranger, I could possibly forgive myself. But you're not, so…" Emma pulled her hand away and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could talk to Regina while she got ready. "My mom wants to take us shopping this week," She announced as she turned on the faucet.

Regina rolled her eyes and tossed her head back, accidentally hitting the headboard. "Shopping for what?" She asked, rubbing her skull.

"Babuh shtuff," She responded, with a mouth full of toothpaste, leaning against the doorframe.

"But we don't even know the gender."

Emma stepped back and spit into the sink and began rinsing her toothbrush, "I told her that, but she said we can go look at stuff and just get anything that's gender neutral."

As the blonde women bent over, cupping her hands, to splash some water in her face, Regina got out of bed and headed to the closet, using the small blanket at the end of the bed to cover her naked body. She pulled out a pair of jeans for her wife, then searched through the last few remaining outfits that still fit her properly, for a nice classy casual outfit. Her belly wasn't very big, but most of her clothing was form fitting and her little bump was beginning to make everything uncomfortable for her. Her skirts were all gone, she had a couple of summer dresses, but with it being so cold outside, it looked like she'd have to wear a pair of jeans with an oversized t-shirt tucked into them.

"Emma, I think I need to go shopping for bigger clothes before we get anything baby related."

Emma rinsed the facial cleaner off of her face and patted it dry. "Okay," She responded as she walked out.

Regina bumped into her with the clothes she'd gathered. Stepping back and smiling, she handed over the pants she'd picked for her wife and threw her outfit onto the bed. Emma laid her article of clothing next to Regina's as she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. She gently ran her fingers across her stomach, then stepped away to put on her pants. Adjusting her white tank top so that it covered more of her cleavage, she quickly throw on a her cardigan and walked down stairs.

Henry turned and said, "It's okay, I've got this."

Emma ran her hand through his hair as she asked, "You sure? I can make you some eggs."

He dug his spoon in the bowl of cereal in front of him, "No, I'm fine."

She gave him a suspicious look, "Okay." Taking a step towards the dishwasher, she noticed that the door was open and the clean dishes had all been put away. A glance over her shoulder showed Henry reading a comic book as he showed down. She decided not to complain about dishes being put away, without any nagging on Regina's part. The happier that woman was, the better. She turned to begin loading the dishes from the previous night's meal that hadn't made it to the machine under the counter top. Nothing.

"Henry?" As soon as he made eye contact she asked, "What's going on?"

He smiled, "What do you mean?"

"The dishes are done." She looked over towards the trashcan that was now empty, "The trash was taken out." She sighed, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I didn't even know until I came in here."

Emma rolled her eyes as she threw the door shut and leaned against the counter. She was grateful the chores were done, just not that Cora was the one who did them. Christmas had been so nice without her and she was hoping New Years would roll by before the next visit. Unfortunately Cora and Zelena had mended fences and were now best friends, which meant everything the damn witch knew, she shared with the bitch. Regina didn't seem to mind when her mom came for a visit, but it stressed her out more than it should and she bottled it all up until she exploded.

"Regina!" Emma called. There was no answer, so she yelled louder, "Regina!"

Regina's feet appeared on the highest visible step from the view of the kitchen, "What?"

"Where's your mom?"

She slowly made her way down the stairs, "Probably off dragging people's souls to hell with guy liner. Why?"

Henry grabbed his backpack, "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for school."

Regina kissed him as he walked out, then turned her attention back to her wife, "Why are you asking?" She studied Emma's face. The expression told her everything. As if a natural reaction, her jaw tightened and her eyes grew wide. "Where is she?"

"Not a clue. But something tells me she's in the basement doing laundry."

"Why?"

Emma pointed down, "I can feel the floor vibrating."

Regina took off towards the basement door. Throwing it open she called down, "Mom?"

Without waiting for a response, the two women stomped down the stairs to find Cora standing by the dryer, folding the laundry and putting it into the basket that was on top of the washer. Rather than explain herself she greeted with with a sweet smile and a brief hello. The two women stood in shock. How did she get into the house?

"So what brings you to Storybrooke?" Emma asked as she sat on a big plastic container.

"My daughter," Cora replied as-a-matter-of-factly. There was a long pause before she turned and stated, "I want to be here when the baby comes."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I know she told you." Crossing her arms, the mayor insisted, "We don't need your help, mother. As kind of you as it was to stop by, you'd be of better use to Zelena

"But Zelena isn't pregnant."

Emma said in a low mumble, "Bitch, she might be."

"What was that?" The older of the three asked.

Looking around as if she weren't paying attention, she replied, "Oh. What?"

Regina gave her a smile as her mother turned to fold a towel and place it in the basket. The three women sat in silence until they heard the front door close and footsteps in the foyer. Emma looked at the other two ladies in the room, who were already exchanging puzzled glances with one another. Rather than waste time trying to figure it out with them, the town's savior shot up the stairs. Being careful not to make any noise, she peered around the corner to see if there was anyone there. Footsteps vibrated through the foyer to the living room, where the television turned on. She stepped out and walked to the arch that separated the living room from the foyer to find Henry sitting on the couch.

"Henry, what the hell?" Emma finally breathed.

"Oh hey, snow day."

Regina approached their conversation, "Really?"

"Yep. All the cars are covered," He stated as he stood up in half soaked pants. "I'm going to go upstairs and change into some other pants."

Regina tucked herself under Emma's arm as their son passed by. Looking up at her, she said, "It's a snow day."

Emma kissed her, "That means we get to go back upstairs."

"Regina," Cora called from the laundry room, "Do you have any laundry for me to do?"

Emma whispered under her breath, "Shit."

"Yeah, I'll bring it down." She looked at Emma, "Go put on your snow gear and we'll go out and build an igloo to hide in."

The blonde smiled, "Yes your majesty."


	9. The Game

Zelena entered the Swan-Mills home with her husband, to find Regina and Emma looking at a baby book. Oh God, she thought, what horrible name are they going to pick for this child. Hopefully they come to their senses and choose something sensible, like Elizabeth or Mary. Thinking to herself, she took a seat and studied them. Disgusting, she commented when the women in front of her locked eyes and gave that same look she and Robin give to one another when they're imagining what they could be doing if there weren't people around.

"What name are you thinking about?" Robin asked as he sat beside his wife.

Regina looked over to him and replied, "We're not naming the baby after you."

"Come on, it's a very versatile name. You can use it as a first or middle name and it works for a man or woman in this realm."

"That may be," Emma started, "But we want our child to have a good, strong name. We don't want him or her to go to school and get beat up for having a name that makes everyone thinking they're a weak little bitch."

Zelena clenched her fist as she got up and walked outside. As she crossed the street she could hear the door to the house she'd just stormed from closing. A quick reflection off the living room window showed it was her man. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and patiently waited for him to catch up. It was silly for her to be so hurt, but the tension between the two families was finally getting to her. Emma hated them for breaking Regina's heart, but the women had moved on so quickly with each other that it seemed almost unfair for blonde to continue holding her grudge. Not to mention, Regina had let it go the second she and Emma got together. Thinking about the situation made her eyes water.

"Hey, hey," Robin said as he stepped in front of her, putting his hand on her arm, "What's wrong?"

She wiped a tear off of her face and replied, "It's silly." Sniffing, she tried to recover and smiled. The red haired woman caressed her husband's face and finally gave him her answer. "I just don't like how she talks to you is all. I don't know why I'm crying."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I know. It doesn't bother me though. Regina and I had a talk a while ago and she just doesn't know how to handle it. She's compensating for a life of chaos." He paused and waited for her to calm down. Taking her hand, they walked to their house as he assured her, "I don't think Regina and I were ever in love. Not like we are with you and Emma. Sure it was nice to have one another, but the minute you walked into Grannies, I stopped being hers."

Zelena smiled as she kissed him, "Well, good thing I showed up. If I hadn't then our daughter wouldn't be here and you'd be miserable."

At the time of their meeting, Robin and Regina had entered into a relationship that was already seeing problems. When Zelena arrived in town to visit her sister, she and Robin ended up spending some time alone together, which led to both of them developing feelings for one another. The older of the two sisters wanted to settle down and start a family. Regina already had Henry and was more focused on her career and keeping Storybrooke safe. Those things were all fine and dandy, but he was hoping to completely restart his life, which included having at least one other child. After a mutual break-up, he took the witch out for coffee and they two of them woke up in her bed the following morning.

For Regina it was a challenging process, going from being with a man to being with a woman. As much as he wanted to be there to help her, he didn't know much about lesbians, so he had to watch her struggle for a little bit. Emma was patient, thank goodness. Up until she found out that there was a baby Hood on the way, less than a month after the split. He understood why Regina was upset, but he still couldn't understand the reason Emma was taking it so personally. It's not like they intended to have sex or even get pregnant… It just sort of happened. Of course they chose to get married before the baby arrived, which only seemed to agitate Emma further.

Robin felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to find he had a new text message from Regina: "She was just trying to be funny."

"At the expense of my wife's happiness."

"I know. I'm sorry. Please come back. My mom just came downstairs and asked about you guys."

He sighed as he collapsed on the couch, "Maybe tomorrow."

Throwing his phone off to the side, he sat back and closed his eyes. He felt two hands against his chest, as something soft wrapped around his lips. "How about we have some fun," He heard Zelena say.

Stripping off his jacket, he pulled his wife down, making her straddle his legs as he put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. The sound of his belt unbuckling left a smile on his face as he pulled away. A clank came as the accessory hit the hardwood floor in front of the couch. Next, his zipper sounded and before he could say anything, he felt her hand in his pants. His smile grew as he fingers slowly made their way for her briefs. To keep things fair, he reached up into her shirt and unhooked her bra.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see "Dude, come on. It wasn't that bad."

He grunted as he reached over and replied, "Not now Emma. I'm in the middle of something."

Their next kiss was interrupted by a second text from their lesbian friend, "I know. I can see you. The curtains are open."

Before he had time to respond he could feel Zelena attempting to rev him up. After a few minutes his need for release changed when the last text message came through… A picture Cora sent him of her and his two kids. He growled as his fingers hit against the screen.

"Damn it! Emma! Why did you tell her to do that?!"

"So I stay in the lead."

"What? I'm still in the lead. I'll keep it too if you stop having Cora send me shot of her with the kids."

"A) I'm in the lead and B) Don't encourage me, if you intend to win."

His mojo suddenly came back and he had to take a deep breath before replying, "Last time I checked, I still had an extra score."

A slight ting found it's way to his chest when he read, "Not anymore. I finished Regina off twice already."

"Son of a-" The rest of his sentence was incoherent as he got up and walked into the bedroom, leading Zelena. The door shut and he closed the curtains. He needed to get ahead in this little game they were playing.


	10. Happy Valentine's Day

Emma burst through the door of the hospital and ran towards the room number Henry had texted her almost six hours ago. Unfortunately she'd been in the Enchanted Forest trying to keep the world from ending. It had been less than a day in Storybrooke time, but to her it felt like weeks, maybe even months. The baby wasn't supposed to be here for another two months, so her excitement changed to worry when she listened to Henry's voicemail about Regina's water breaking.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as she and David rose from their seats in the waiting room.

Emma stopped, feet planted, arms out to keep her balance. "Hey," She replied with an innocent smile, "Just gonna, go make sure my wife isn't dying. Or my kid."

Mary Margaret reached out and put her hand on her daughter's arm, "Sweetie, where have you been?"

She didn't even have to look to remember that she was wearing her "beer wench dress", as someone had yelled at her on her way in. Giving a nervous laugh she said, "Oops." She pulled her dress up, as to not step on it and replied, "Chasing bandits."

David looked at her suspiciously, "Bandits?"

"Okay, I was trying to stop Robin and his men."

"In a dress?"

"It's really hard to explain. I'll tell you guys about it later, okay? Right now I just need to checked on Regina."

Snow hugged her, "Of course. Congratulations."

Emma kissed her mother on the cheek and quickly made her way to her destination. Opening the door she was met with balloons and the sound of a crying baby. "Shit," She thought, "I missed the birth, she's going to kill me." Swatting the gas filled latex from her face she saw a wide grin on her wife's face. "Hey, sorry I-" She stopped short when she saw a pink blanket draped over Regina's arm and a tiny baby snuggled against her.

Regina readjusted the baby so her face was visible and said, "It's okay, I wanted to wait, but they just decided it was time."

Her tracks stopped again as her eyes widened, "They?"

Henry spoke up from the corner behind her, "Yeah, we're over here."

Turning around, she saw Henry was sitting in the corner with another pink bundle in his arms. She didn't know if she wanted to panic, cry, breathe a sigh of relief, but her body decided to do all at once. Without hesitation, her teenager rose from his seat and brought her the baby he was holding. Hands shaking, Emma took her daughter and looked her over, studying her face. The baby began to fuss and she pulled her close, whispering into her ear to comfort her.

"She's probably going to cry anyway," Henry told her.

Regina motioned for Emma to come to her, "Bring her to me and you can take her sister."

The blonde had a cheesy grin on her face as she traded babies, "There's two of them."

"Mom almost had a heart attack when the doctor told her there was another one in there."

"I wasn't the only one," Regina excused, "Your grandmother almost fainted."

Emma asked, "Have my mom and dad seen them yet?"

Her wife replied, "Yes, they left after a little while. Your brother was getting fidgety and they wanted to let us spend some time together as a family."

"Plus, grandpa wanted to go to out for dinner."

Emma slid onto the hospital bed next to Regina, looked down at the baby in her arms, and said, "We'll have to go out to dinner when we take you home."

"So does this mean we're going to have a party every Valentine's Day?" Henry questioned them.

Regina chuckled, "I guess so."

"So what are we gonna name them?" He asked another question.

Emma looked a little surprised, "Did we really forget to think of a name?"

"Well, now we have two to think of."

"I liked Avery."

Regina gave him a look, "We aren't naming either of them after your goldfish."

"What about Ariya?" Emma inquired.

The brunette smiled, "I kind of like that." She looked down at the baby she was holding and continued, "This one looks like an Ariya."

Emma leaned over, "Do you like that name, Ariya?" When the newborn gave a small stretch, as if approving, she announced, "Ariya it is."

"What about Maya for the other one?" Suggested the older brother.

His mother's looked at each other and nodded in agreement. After a brief discussion they decided on Ariya Jade and Maya Lynn. The twins both looked a lot like Emma, but Regina was okay with that. She thought her wife looked perfect, so there was a definite chance for them to grow up to be beautiful young women. Still, it would have been nice if one of them had looked a little more like her.

"So when do we get to take them home?" Emma asked, eager to make their family more official.

"Dr. Whale said there's a two day observation period, but we might be able to take them home a bit sooner, if they cooperate."

"Well let's just hope they do." Emme said as she leaned in to kiss her wife, "Happy Valentine's Day."


	11. Dirty Dishes and Lawn-dry

"Fine! Go to work!" Regina yelled after Emma.

Emma threw a duffle bag of clothes into the back seat of her VW Bug, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Don't come back tonight!"

The savior looked at her wife, bored, "I didn't grab a bag of my shit for nothing, Regina." As the woman slammed the car door she mumbled, "Think I'm dumb enough to come back here?"

Once at the station, Emma tried to hide what had happened only moments before. Unfortunately for her, one of the neighbors had called Snow to inform her of what transpired. In turn, Snow contacted David and asked him to talk to their daughter. Where the two rarely argued, they both knew Emma would be easier to talk some sense into, rather than her counterpart. The second the two made eye contact, the sheriff knew her father was going to say something.

She put a hand up to stop him, "Zelena called you didn't she?"

David put his up in surrender, hoping she'd see him as being peaceful, "No, your mom did."

"What?" Emma shook her head, confused, "Did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah. That you and Regina got into a pretty bad fight."

"God dammit to hell! Zelena called mom, didn't she?" A quick shrug of the shoulders was all she needed, "Of course. That witch can't stand to keep to herself."

"To be fair, the windows were open and you two were in and out of the house a lot." Emma shot him a look, "Okay, that's not the point. What you need to do is go back home and apologize to your wife."

"No I don't. I need to be here working. Regina has had me at the house all week, I need to do my job, not change dirty diapers and feed the twins."

David smiled, "That's your job now. Of course catching criminals is going to be part of your life, but right now your job consists of late night feedings, nursery rhymes, and a mountain of dirty dishes that will never end if you aren't there to help Regina clean them."

He was right about one thing, the pile of dishes never seemed to end anymore. The first day of taking care of Maya and Ariya wasn't so bad, they managed to get a hang of scheduling two rounds of feedings, diaper changes, and naps. The second day was a little rough, because both of the twins were still adjusting to being outside of the womb. They were so exhausted from the constant crying that neither of them had even bothered to do a load of dishes in almost four days. Emma could see why Regina would want her to stay home and help with the twins a bit more, but she really needed to get out of the house and do something with other adults.

"If I go back and try to smooth things over, will be you okay handling things on your own?"

"Of course," David told her, "Go fix things with your wife, I'll have a stack of paperwork here for you when you get."

"Please don't. I'd like to come to work and relax." She paused, "You know, those two words don't normally go together, but after having to take care of a set of twins, work isn't all that bad."

As she walked back out to her car, Emma could just imagine how much fun Regina would have in knowing she'd won this battle. She could feel her resting bitch faces settling in, so she changed her train of thought to something a little less frustrating… Like Regina's ass. A grin spread across her face as she got back into her vehicle and headed to the house. The image of Regina pulling her down onto her as they fell onto the bed crossed her mind, but her fantasies were brought to a screeching halt when she pulled into the driveway, only to find her belongings strung out all over the front lawn.

"Regina! Are you kidding me?!" Emma shouted up to the master bedroom. A pair of dress shoes flew out of the window, nearly knocking her in the head. Picking up the pair of pumps, she yelled at her, "These are yours!"

"I know! I was aiming for your head!"

Emma squinted the sun out of her eyes, "Well." She took a deep breath and decided to try and devolve the situation, "You came close."

"Good." Regina shot at her as she leaned out the window and narrowed her eyes.

"Could you come down here please?"

"No." She stated as she turned back and found more items to throw out.

"No?" The blonde dodged a pair of leggings, "Why not?"

Her wife stuck her head out again, "I know what you're trying to do Miss Swan, but it's not working."

"Oh come on, Regina, I'm trying to talk to you."

"You can talk to this." She shouted as the window slammed close.

Emma called, "To what? The window?"

"I don't know what you did, but you really pissed her off this time," Came Zelena's voice.

"Thanks captain obvious. So glad you were here to point out this life lesson."

The red-headed witch glared at her, "No need to get nippy with me, you're the one who did it."

"Again, you wanna point out something more obvious? How about my jacket? It's red. Thank you, come again." Emma turned back around, "Come on, just come down here so we can talk about it."

"Maybe you shouldn't discuss this sort of thing out in the public," Zelena half snarled.

The savior of Storybrooke spun around, "Yeah, considering we have a bunch of big mouthed narcissists who think everything going on in front of them is their business and something that should be discussed with the rest of the world." She yelled at the window as she stomped to towards the front door, "I'm coming in!"


	12. Make Up Sex

Sweat poured down Emma’s face and onto Regina’s bare chest as she tried her hardest the keep up the pace. The two of them had been going at it all afternoon and there weren’t any signs of them stopping. At least not until they’d had their fill of one another. One more thrust into her wife and Emma’s hip cramped up.

“Shit,” She said aloud.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Regina asked, trying to pick up Emma’s slack.

“Nothing, I’ll power through it.” She slammed against her partner again and again, hoping the pain would go away. Finally she stopped and said, “Hold on, we need to do something else. My hip.”

Regina smiled at her, panting, “That’s okay. Just lay back and I’ll-”

The mayor yelped as Emma threw her onto her back and began working on her, starting from her left hip, to her thigh, then over to her opening, where she teased her. “Sorry, Madam Mills, but you’re mine this time.”

A groan escaped the other woman in pleasure, “Oh, Miss Swan, you spoil me.”

“Someone’s got to,” Answered the Savior as she ran her tongue from the opening, up to her clit, where she moved the slobbery mouth muscle in circles, forcing Regina into a back arching wave of ecstasy.

The brunette called out Emma’s name in a moan as she began maneuvering her hips, throbbing against her partner’s face. Her blonde lover came up, using her fingers to continue pleasuring her as they kissed. It didn’t take too long to send the older of the two over the edge for what had to be the fifth time. She gripped Emma as tightly as she could and began to grind against her palm. The savior held her wife close and waited until she’d stopped before removing her fingers, making sure to smother her in kisses as she came down.

“Oh my God,” Regina chuckled, covering her face in embarrassment.

Emma pulled her hands away and said, “No, stop. You’re beautiful.”

“I just,” She let out a sigh of approval, “Wow.”

“I take it I did good.”

Regina kissed her and said, “You’ve outdone yourself this time.”

“I guess I’ll have to find a new technique for the next time. I don’t want to leave you unsettled.”

“Unsettled?”

Emma shrugged, “Yeah, dissatisfied just seems overused when people talk about sex.” The continued stare from her partner made her feel even more exposed than she did being naked, holding her so close they could feel each other's hearts beating. “I’m trying to expand my vocabulary, don’t judge me.”

Regina smiled as he wife began to fake pout, “Aww, I’m sorry baby.” She rolled over on top of her and asked, “Want me to fix it?”

Before anymore could be said they could hear one of the twins beginning to get fussy. They moved them from their room and into the nursery at the end of the hall, so that the chances of only one of the mother’s waking up to the sound of crying increased. The both of them had begun to burn out from all the late night feedings and early morning diaper changes. As long as they were in the master suite, both Emma and Regina were being woken every single time. While the twins were in their own separate room several feet away, usually only one of them would hear and have to get up, leaving the other to rest a little longer.

Emma smiled as she began getting up, “I’ll get them this time. You ended up staying awake all night.”

“I owe you, though.”

“For what?”

“What you just did.”

Emma smiled as she walked to the bathroom and began to wash her hands, “No, I’ll take care of whoever’s angry now.”

She’d felt bad for their last fight and wanted to make things right with her wife. Letting her relax and satisfying her was the best way to resolve the current problem. The two women loved each other and Regina had always said how being naked and exploring each other’s bodies made her feel close to her. It was a trust building exercise that they enjoyed taking part in as often as possible and the outcome always made both of them happy.

A second cry began and Regina got up from the bed, “Looks like I’m needed, they’re hungry.” Before her partner could protest Regina threw on her silk robe and panties. After she stepped out of the room, she turned back and said, “We should have make up sex more often.”


	13. Warding Off Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I see that this story is picking up quit a number of viewings and I would like to include the audience a bit more. That being said, leave me a comment or send me a message about what you would like to see me put into any of the future chapters! You can contact me through this site or Fanfiction.net, just search for Seraphina Elias. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!

Regina writhed and giggled as Emma got up and headed into the bathroom, walking as best she could. For the first time in a while, Regina decided to go down on her in an instance of surprise sex, once she realized how late she was getting to bed. It was almost midnight and she had to be there to relieve her dad at the police station in the morning. She could see her wife checking her out in the mirror, as the savior pulled back her hair, turned on the faucet, and began washing her face. The blonde had began to scrub when she heard Regina get up off the bed and try to sneak up from behind. She did her best to keep her eyes shut and pushed her wife’s hands away from her sides the second she began her tickling escapade.

“Come on Gina, stop it. I need to finish.”

The mayor laughed and asked, “That’s not what just happened?”

“You know what I mean,” Emma told her before bending over the sink and splashed some warm water onto her face.

She opened her eyes the find Regina maneuvering between her and the sink, saying, “It’s not very smart to wash your face before taking care of your wife.”

Regina wrapped her left leg around Emma’s as she reach over and placed her hands on her hips and began kissing her partner’s neck. The blonde rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, but she never passed up a chance to make her wife scream. Torn between getting ready for bed and fucked Regina’s brains out, she chose the latter and lifted the woman onto the sink. She kissed her deeply as she moved the hands from her hips, the edge of the sink and manipulated them to grasp the edge. While making her way from her lover’s lips, to her chest, Emma slowly pushed her legs apart and began moving down. She started working her with her tongue, then took a break to go get one of their toys from the closet.

“Oh my God!” Emma exclaimed excitedly, “You’re gonna love this.” She knew that the curtains to their room were almost completely see through, so she instructed, “Hey, babe, go bed over by the side of the bed.

“What?” Regina asked.

“Go over to my side of the bed, stand with your legs apart, and bend over.” Emma repeated, this time sounding more demanding.

As Regina complied she asked, “Why?”

“Because I have a surprise for you. No peeking.”

The blonde poked her head out just enough to see if Regina was following orders, certain that the coast was clear, she emerged from the closet, wearing a strapon that she’d purchased a week ago, but completely forgot about. It wasn’t a small one, no. Emma had gone into the shop that day, intending to buy something to show off, knowing full well that their nosey neighbors would either see or hear them. This night, it would be a bit of both. She looked out and saw Zelena watching TV in the living room and Robin rolled over, facing the window in their bedroom. It was an opportunity that she’d beat herself up for letting slip. As quietly as possible, she opened the window, just enough so that when she turned around and gently inserted the strapon into her wife, the Hood family could hear her cry out.

Emma came up behind her wife and bent over a little so that her body was fully against hers, but not pushing down with any weight. Regina smiled, eyes still closed, “You must be happy to see me.”

“Are you ready?” The savior asked as she reached around, cupped Regina’s breasts, then tenderly began to squeeze before slowly toying with her nipples.

“I think so,” She answered nervously.

“If you need me to stop, just say so,” Emma told her before carefully pushing the toy in.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She yelled in pleasure as Emma started to slowly move the object in and out with the motion on her hips.

It took no time at all for Robin to make an appearance as Emma saw him sit up on the edge of his bed. She put a middle finger up at him and sounded a typical victory call, as if they were in the middle of an all out war that she’d just won. She was about to yell something to him when she saw Zelena on the phone, standing at the living room window. Why is she on the phone? Who would she be talking to this late at night? Granny’s is closed, Gold didn’t even bother opening today, the library cut back on their hours, the bar was open but she hated that place… The only place in town that’s open 24 hours is… Oh shit.

Emma picked up the pace a lot quicker than she thought she’d need to, “Sorry Gina, but we gotta hurry.”

“What are you talking about Em-a-a-a-ah. Oh fuck! Shit!” Regina yelled. “Harder!”

One last thrust and Regina’s legs gave away, forcing Emma to pull out and catch her wife. They carefully moved onto the bed and held each other as the brunettes climax ended. “We need to put some clothes on, quick.”

Regina, sat up, muscles still spasming as she asked, “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Your sister can’t stand the fact that I fuck you better than anyone.” She threw her pants on and stated, “I’m pretty sure she’s jealous that you get to orgasm at least three times in a week and she’s stuck over there with the only full grown man who ends up jizzing himself, just from feeling the wind hit his dick.”

“Well he has two kids, so-”

“I got you pregnant with twins off a kiss. You don’t have to finish your wife off to get her pregnant.” Emma pointed out. “That witch is just bitter that you have someone who’s more concerned for you than their own self.”

Regina walked over, put her arms around Emma and asked, “Aww, you care about me.”

“You’re damn right, toots,” Was Emma’s reply as she kissed her just as passionately as always. The doorbell rang and she added, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go ward off my dad.”


End file.
